U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,418 (the '418 patent) discloses a body implant and method of implanting. The implant as described in the '418 patent has a separate bladder made from a bio-compatible flexible polymer into which a mobile device or prosthesis may be placed after the bladder has been introduced into a subcutaneous body pocket. By ingrowth of body tissue into pores in the bladder, the bladder may form an artificial scar with minimal spherical capsular contracture. In the current application, Applicant has developed an integral kit adapted to introduce such bladder and perform the subsequent operation.